


Smosh's 100th Game Bang

by Dustydexx



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Anthony shirtless in short shorts, Boners, Giving Ian a Lapdance, Inspired by Talk Dirty to me, Lapdance, M/M, That's really it, To be continued maybe, While singing Talk Dirty To Me, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustydexx/pseuds/Dustydexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony and Ian lose the 100th game bang. So Anthony had to wear nothing but short shorts and give Ian a Lapdance as punishment.</p><p>Ian gets a boner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smosh's 100th Game Bang

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, Smosh, or any of the Smosh members, obviously.
> 
> I do, however, own this fic. So all rights reserved to Dustydexx.

It was the 100th Game Bang, and they were "celebrating" with the "best" punishment they had mustered yet. The lowest scored person would be receiving a sexy lap dance from the second lowest scoring person. Not only that, they would have to do it in mini shorts and shirtless. The shirtless part only for the guys cause Mari refused to take off her shirt as well.

As it happened, Ian scored lowest and Anthony scored the second lowest. 

After much groaning and whining, Anthony entered the room, finding Ian in the middle of the room, sitting on a chair. Anthony sighed and moved, albeit awkwardly, in the short shorts. They were so short that Daisy Duke would refuse to wear them. If Anthony bent over, half of his ass would be showing. Not to mention it was hugging his penis bulge tightly.

Anthony heard the witch like howl of laughter echo through the room and he glared at them with narrowed brown eyes. "Hurry up and start the damn music so we can get this over with." "Yeah...." Came Ian's weirdly un-enthusiastic reply.

The music started and Anthony could just barley make out the starting words as Joven's walrus laughter was already covering it up. 

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

_"Jason? Hehehe. Jason Derulo._

_Get jazzy on me."_

Anthony couldn't fucking believe it.

"Dance!" 

Anthony sighed and forced himself to start gyrating his hips, standing closer to Ian. He swayed them back and fourth, turning in a circle as he did so. Anthony absolutely couldn't look Ian in the eyes. He ran his hands down his chest, ending up facing Ian as the chorus started.

 _"All I really need to understand is when you talk dirty to me."_

Once the chorus started, Anthony seemed to lose himself in the beat of the music. His hips thrusted as his hands clasped behind his head, voice coming out sultry and hot, 

_**"Talk dirty to me."** _

His brown eyes locked straight with Ian's blue ones as he sang along. He ignored the chorus of wolf whistles and walrus laughter in favour of continuing to stare straight into Ian's wide eyes. 

_**"Talk dirty to me."**_ Anthony sang before turning in a circle, gyrating his hips as he did so. 

Anthony continued to sway and dance before turning to face Ian and leaning over, placing one hand on Ian's shoulder and holding the free one in the air. 

_**"Uno, met your friend in Rio."**_

Anthony held up a single finger, trailing it down Ian's chest with the music.

 _ **"Dos, he was all on me-o."**_ Anthony was two busy holding up two fingers then trialing them down his naked chest to notice his lyric change. 

_**"Trace, we can make menage a three-o."** _

And maybe Anthony was getting a little _**too**_ into it as his fingers were suddenly trailing over the bulge of Ian's pants, which was hard and- did Anthony feel it throbbing beneath the denim?

He didn't enough time to check as he was suddenly pushed aqua and Ian was fleeing the room. 

There was no laughter. Wolf whistles. Not even the muffled walrus laugh.

It was dead silent, apart from the music still playing, and Anthony's whole world seemed to shift into place and turn upside all at the same time.

It took only a moment before Anthony snapped out of his shock, and hurried out the door, determined to find Ian.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued maybe?
> 
> I don't know, do you guys want another chapter or not?
> 
> Either way, hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Tennex <3


End file.
